


Noteworthy

by chesterdragmire



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesterdragmire/pseuds/chesterdragmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noteworthy

Dudley felt in his heart that he was not holy enough to be on these grounds. When put on paper this feeling was about as opaque as the soil below him, for a plethora of reasons. Having a career as he had before becoming the epitome of hallowed light and realizing he was the descendent of an awesome goddess gave him plenty of substantial evidence. Twilight quirked his head with some form of sympathy toward him. His piercing blue eyes cut right through Dudley's pleasant albeit bright exterior with the ease of a knife through warm butter.  
"Don't get your panties in a twist, bud. Nobody thinks this place is 'holy ground'," he joked. In a nervous haze Dudley fluffed the silky blonde curls dangling at his eyebrows while chuckling halfheartedly. "You really are guilty about that, huh? I'd think a guy like you wouldn't give something like that the time of day. Besides, it probably gave you some attributes you wouldn't get anywhere else," Twilight continued. He said that in such a tone, as though certain sexual traits were a wonderful thing to be had. It was deeply sickening to the child.  
"You just don't get it, do you? How can the straight be so clueless? I didn't do those things with girls," he admitted. In some kind of numbness, the other, dirtier blonde smiled. There was a suspicion in him that had been rising from a small encounter he'd had with a drunken Dudley who'd forgotten his place in the closet. With that stupor his only cover, Twilight had slid his hand about halfway down the kid's pants before the jaws of reality had sunken into him. After which he retracted and prayed to Hylia, Din, Farore, and Nayru that Dudley wouldn't remember a thing.  
"I had a feeling," he whispered, drawing closer to the unclosetted male.  
"Did this feeling come when I gave you a lap dance? Or was it when you had your hand down my pants and I didn't flinch away?" like a magnet, the younger pulled himself just as close, that way their lips near grazed, but there was still teasing distance. He mirrored Twilight's action upon him that night, but the other placed a hand on his chest.  
"I prefer not to be touched, thank you,"

There was another noteworthy night, one of any teenager's dream of making love on peach sands. 

* * *

 

Actually cringing because this sounds extremely stereotypical and is probably the most horrific thing I've written at 2 AM


End file.
